¿Quien eres tú?
by Luu1225
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si Su hubiera tomado el lugar de Lysandro en aquel accidente? Aquí os plasmare. [Lysandro - OC]


**¿Quien eres?**

— ¡LYSANDRO!

Fue el grito más fuerte y desgarrador que Sucrette había dado en su vida, expulsando por completo el aire que había tomado antes. Lo que después hizo, fue lo que solo hubiera hecho por alguien que de verdad amará.

No dejo que el de vestimenta victoriana se diera la vuelta para ver a la persona dueña de aquel grito, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas incluso con muchas más de las cuales no tenía ni el menor conocimiento de donde habían salido.

Tal vez había sido la adrenalina. Si, tal vez había sido eso.

Pero ni siquiera esta fue suficiente para lo siguiente que le esperaba, un estremecedor dolor golpeo su cuerpo, cada uno de sus músculos se vio entumecido, el fuerte sonido del metal del automóvil golpeando todo su ser y lanzándole unos cuantos metros de distancia se comparaba con lo que antes había sentido, quedando tendida cerca de la banqueta de la calle fue lo poco que reconoció.

Algunas personas que pasaban quedaron estupefactas frente a la horrible escena, las expresiones asustadas de estás fue lo último que recordó, sentía el dolor más horrible de toda su vida, su pierna y brazo izquierdo dolían demasiado, de eso no había duda alguna, siendo estos los que recibieron el golpe del vehículo de lleno era más que obvio además estaba con la cabeza sangrando y las ropas sucias por las vueltas que había dado en la acera, sintió como sus parpados se volvían más y más pesados.

Después de eso, no hubo nada más. Excepto algo, si… algo que jamás olvidaría.

La expresión de Lysandro, lucía de verdad afectado, como si hubiera visto a la directora vuelta una furia por perder una vez más a su preciado perro Kiki. Aún en esa situación, recordó eso.

"Que gracioso"

Después de ese fugaz pensamiento, todo en su mente se volvió blanco.

¿Podía darse el lujo de comparar esas dos situaciones?

 **[POV-Sucrette]**

Ni siquiera escuche las sirenas, solo pude recordar como dos paramédicos me levantaron y depositaron cuidadosamente en una camilla, casi como si fuese un tipo de muñeco de trapo. Después comenzaron a verificar mis signos vitales, en especial que siguiera viva.

Desperté por algunos momentos, dándome cuenta de la presencia de dos paramédicos y de mi padre, lucía de verdad preocupado incluso puedo asegurar que estaba llorando, pero me sentía tan adolorida que no podía pensar con claridad.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los cerré, pero cuando los abrí estaba rodeada por un par de médicos y algunas enfermeras, otras empujaban a mi padre fuera del quirófano que intentaba a cualquier costo aun permanecer a mi lado, pero estás siguieron insistiendo que debía salir, los especialistas evaluarían la situación en la que me encontraba, de algo estaba segura.

Sentía de verdad mucho dolor.

—No te preocupes cariño, estarás bien— dijo una de las enfermeras con una voz llena de seguridad, así como lo estaba en sus palabras, sin decir algo más me puso una máscara de oxígeno después otra de ellas retiro con sumo cuidado mis ropas las cuales tenían manchas de sangre y tierra.

"Mi mamá va enojarse mucho, las manchas de sangre son difíciles de sacar"

Era de verdad muy bruta cuando niña, así que siempre tenía pequeños accidentes en los cuales terminaba con las rodillas raspadas o la nariz sangrando cuando me golpeaba con la pared, era y sigo siendo distraída.

Los recuerdos de mi niñez llegaron como si se tratara de una película, de esas escenas cuando el personaje principal tiene un accidente y comienza a recordar toda su vida. ¡Así que si era cierto! Tenía que contárselo a Alexy cuando volviera al instituto, a él y por supuesto a los demás… pero antes, debería hablar con Lysandro, si... él tenía que ser la primera persona con la que debía hablar.

" _Lysandro…"_

 **[Fin del POV]**

La luz de la habitación era escandalosamente fuerte, tan brillante que le costó mucho acostumbrarse a ella.

—Apaga la luz…— se quejo la de cabellos castaños cubriéndose los ojos con la mano derecha, hubiera utilizado ambas pero la izquierda se encontraba indispuesta.

—H-Hija…— murmuro la progenitora de la joven, que sin dudarlo tomo la mano derecha de esta y la sujeto, con todas sus fuerzas pero sin intención alguna de lastimarla, más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras lo hacía Su podía escuchar claramente como lloraba descontroladamente, aunque mantenía la mirada hacia abajo en un intento por esconder su llanto.

Pero era imposible no escucharlo.

—Estoy bien mamá, no llores— hubiera querido tener su mano izquierda completamente sana para acariciar la espalda de su madre, pero sería imposible, al menos por un tiempo, estaba vendada y le resultaba complicado moverla.

Aunque no solo su mano su pierna solo tenía unas cuantas fracturas, pero no estaba completamente rota por ello solo se encontraba vendada. Aunque dolía de verdad eso no podía negarlo ni un poco. Una vez consciente no fue sorpresa que el doctor de piso fuera a verla, preguntando sobre cómo se sentía y si tenía alguna molestia, Su negó todo solo tenía un dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando, además de que tenía mucha pero mucha hambre.

Para su madre no fue sorpresa que esta sintiera hambre, había estado inconsciente tres días solo se alimentaba por intravenosa y eso no le quitaba para nada el hambre. El doctor dijo que una enfermera le traería algo de comer, pero era más que obvio que sería algo sin grasa como una ensalada de frutas, bueno en ese momento cualquier cosa le vendría como anillo al dedo. Pero antes habían ciertas personas que quería verla.

—Tus amigos esperaron a que por fin se te diera el permiso para las visitas— dijo la madre de la menor, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la castaña al escuchar la noticia de que tenía visitas. —tú papá está en la cafetería, iré por él— depositando un beso en la frente vendada de su hija salió de la habitación, Su alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su madre y también las de otras personas. Seguramente eran sus visitas.

No hubo ni dos segundos de silencio cuando sus visitas se adentraron a la habitación.

— ¡Su! — exclamo la de cabellos blancos y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre la herida Su que en cuanto sintió el abrazo se retorció por el dolor y sobretodo la sorpresa de su amiga quien de inmediato se separo tras escucharla dar un pequeño gimoteo.

—Vamos Rosalya, déjala respirar— profirió una segunda voz, la cual Su reconoció al instante.

— ¡Kentin! — una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver a su buen amigo castaño, este se coloco a un lado de la aun preocupada Rosalya, Kentin se las arreglo para que por fin dejara a Su respirar.

— ¡Nos preocupaste a todos! ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte delante de un auto? — regaño Rosalya aunque no se escuchaba como un regaño su voz podía escucharse perfectamente preocupada.

Su no hizo más que sonreírle y hacer el ademan de responder dado que sus labios se abrieron ligeramente pero la presencia de alguien más se lo impidió, elevo la vista hacía aquel individuo, un chico de cabellos plateados y con un mechón con colores verdes y negros. Aunque eso no fue lo que llamo su atención y despertó su curiosidad, la vestimenta que tenía era poco peculiar.

— ¿Es su amigo? — interrogo la castaña a sus dos amigos, fue poco decir que la expresión de Kentin y Rosalya, paso de felicidad a confusión.

Pero la de Lysandro se deformo de tal manera que la de cabellos castaños pensó que había dicho algo malo. Lucía triste pero apenas y pregunto aquello su expresión cambio completamente, parecía asustado o sorprendido, alguna de las dos o inclusive ambas.

—N-No digas tonterías, Su— profirió Rosalya en medio de aquel extraño ambiente. —El es… Lysandrito— corrigió— Lysandro tú... —

— ¿Nos conocemos? — Su pareció no prestar atención a las palabras de Rosalya quien luchaba por no empezar a llorar, su voz temblaba.

Kentin no se quedaba atrás estaba más que sorprendido, pero la expresión de aquel chico, rayaba el horror.

Su no hizo más que dirigir su mirada al aun desconocido, aunque sabía ya su nombre, Rosalya lo había dicho.

—L-Lysandro…— susurro suavemente, apenas y dijo ese nombre los tres cambiaron sus expresiones, parecían contentos pero el mencionado más que eso lucía aliviado.

— ¡Sí! El es Lysandro, él es… — irrumpió Rosalya ya más calmada, pero de nada servía que se sintiera así.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

 **[…]**

 **Ese escrito había planeado publicarlo cuando salió el episodio 30 pero lo olvide. Soy súper olvidadiza joder, pero ahora lo recordé y pos… aquí esta. (?)**  
 **Y ahora que ya está el episodio 31, mis más sinceras condolencias al Team Lysandro. (Yo soy Team Kentin)**  
 **¡Pero ya verán! ¡Será como en Votos de amor o Como si fuera la primera vez!**  
 **No se pongan tristes chicas, él las recordará~**  
 **Lo de Rosalya no es nada así que tranquilas y sonrían.**

 **¡Les quiero!**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tamales?**  
 **Dos rojos por favor :v**


End file.
